The Adventures of Emily Nova
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Emily Nova used to be an average 12 year old girl. Once she ran away from home she entered the Caliosteo School for Fossil Fighters and Paleontology. She made new friends and little did she know that she was going to save the world? I am accepting OC's!Thanks to WhitemoonxBlacksun and Wolfgirl for inspiring me to write this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I created a new story thanks to WhitemoonXBlacksun. You should read the stories.**

**Emily: Yay I can have a story**

**Taylor: Hey I thought I was the only one**

**Me: Be quiet I will update your story soon. Besides you have 21 chapters.**

**Taylor:Oh yeah**

**Emily:Hooray now lets get this on!**

Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 1

"Mom, its my birthday today, I'm 10 years old," Emily said. "Honey, we made you your favorite kind of cake," her mom said. "Now I could go shopping," Emily said. "Sure, you didn't even get 20 dollars," her annoying 14 year old brother said. "Shut up Jake," Emily said. "Ok, lets not fight," her mom said. Then she went to a whole bunch of stores. After she came home they had dinner and ate cake. Then she went to bed. She fell asleep dreaming of the many things that she wished for.

* * *

**1 year later…**

Emily turned on the TV on her 11th birthday. It was a commercial for the Caliosteo Islands! _Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands where dreams come true_ a girl said. _We have opened a new school. This school is where you could learn the roots of fossil fighting and have your very own vivosaur! As you already know it just opened and signups for the year are almost over. You have to be at least 12-17 years old. Please sign up now._ "OMG, I want to go next year," she told her mom. "It looks expensive," she said. "You never know next year," Emily said. "Yes, like mom will sign you up, she will sign me up first," her annoying 15 year old brother said. "Jake, MYOB," Emily said. "Ha-ha," he said. Emily wanted to punch him so hard. "You guys, school starts tomorrow so have fun," her mom said. "Yes, I am not the little freshman," Jake said. "Great, I'm the little sixth grader," Emily said. Then she went shopping with her mom. When she got home she did the usual. Ate dinner, had her cake, and went to bed dreaming of Fossil Fighters and the school. Then when she woke up she ate her bowl of Cheerios. Then she went on the bus. Jake sat with his girlfriend in the back. I sat by myself. When I got to school I saw all the huge 8th graders walking around. I went to all 6 of my classes. 5/6 of them had the vain and popular girls in them. They just wouldn't stop making fun of me. Then when I got home I hated it so much. But my mom was persistent. "Oh you would be okay," she said, "Those girls don't know what they're talking about." Emily had enough.

* * *

~Emily's POV~

**1 year later**

I was 12 today. I was old enough to be at Caliosteo Islands School For Fossil Fighters and Paleontologists. But I asked my mom and she was really mad at me still for ditching school and getting expelled from my school. She didn't even talk to me. I had to make my own dinner, I had to wash my own clothes, I had to do all my chores all by myself. Well I had enough of that. I kicked and screamed at all of my family. My mom finally grabbed me and threw me inside my room. I opened my window. I was done with all of this. I jumped out the window and took off. I had no idea where I was going. Then I ran to the airport. I saw a helicopter ride to the Caliosteo Islands. It was extremely expensive. All I had was 20 dollars that I got for my birthday money. I decided to run to the dock where a lot of ferries were. I saw one that said _CI Transport. _I tried to get on it. "Sorry miss but you have to pay for the ticket," he said. That's when drama class took in. "Oh please sir, please," I pleaded. I started fake crying, "I just want to go to school," I said. "Ok, fine," he said. He hurriedly let me on. I was excited for my journey to start. Then I stayed onboard for 3 hours. Soon he said look around for vivosaurs. "Today is the Flight Festival," he said. "Awesome," I said. Then I saw a lot of them. I saw so much. I had my vivosaur handbook that my aunt gave me 3 days ago. I saw a Dimorph Ace, a Nycto Ace, a Hopter, a Ptera, lots of Pteranadon family vivosaurs, and some boneysaurs! "Wow," I said. "It is beautiful," he said. Then we got to the port. "Thank you so much," I said. "Your welcome," he said. He saluted me an I ran to the building that said, _Caliosteo Island Academy for Fossil Fighters and Paleontologists. _I ran in to the registration. A woman was sitting right there. "Hello I am Cate," she said. "Hi," I said excitedly. "Well are you here to sign up," Cate asked. "Yep," I said. Then she handed me a form. This is all I wrote down

**Name: **Emily Terra Nova

**Age:** 12

**Date of Birth:**_ August 29, 2000_

**Grade: **_7_

**Favorite Type of Vivosaur: **_Earth_

"All done," Cate said. She signed the bottom part. It said, _Cate Wildwest._ "OMG, you are Joe Wildwest's wife," I said. "Yep," Cate said. "Wow," I said. Then Cate handed me a paper. It had my schedule for the year. It said,

7:30- 8:25 Breakfast

8:30-9:30 Cleaning Class- Mrs. Ken

9:30-10:30 Student Break

10:30-11:30 Gym Class-Mr. Sorenson

11:30-12:30 Lunch

12:30-1:30 History- Prof. Scatterly

1:30-2:30 Student Break

2:30-3:30 Vivosaur Classification- Mrs. Lowe

3:30-4:30 Mathematics- Mr. Boring

4:30-6:30 Dinner

6:30-9:59 Student Break

10:00 Curfew

"Seems like a lot of fun," Emily said. "Yep," Cate said as she handed her a key. "This is your dorm key, it says which room on it," Cate said. "Thank you," Emily said. Then she looked at the key. It said room 254. She ran to a sign that said, Female dorms. She got to 254 and unlocked it. Inside were two girls. "Hi," they both said. "I am Victoria Stephan," one of them said. "Whatever, but I am Celeste Dorian," the girl said rudely. It reminded me of sixteen year old Jake, who talks like that a lot. Then Victoria and I immediately became friends. Celeste was putting on really expensive makeup that made her skin flawless. She was obviously a rich, snotty, vain girl. Then we all saw the clock. "10:00," we all exclaimed. We all got ready for bed. When Victoria and I woke up. Celeste was already gone. Then we quickly dressed and ran to the dining hall. We both got trays. I got some fresh juice, straight from Treasure Lake, and I got a cinnamon roll that tasted so good. Victoria and I sat down. "Hey Victoria, do you like this school," I asked. "Yeah," she said. Then we turned to see Celeste holding the hottest boy I have ever seen hand. "Hey Drake, I love you," Celeste said. "I love you too," he said flatly. Clearly you could tell that he didn't like her but if you try to break up with Celeste, you will be broken up by her, literally. Then Victoria and I talked for a long time. We heard the bell ring. We put away our trays and headed for first period. We walked into a futuristic room that turned out to be our classroom. A lady stood there. "Hello, I am Mrs. Ken and welcome to Cleaning class," she said. Then she arranged all of us in seats. I sat next to Victoria and Drake. Celeste sat on the edge next to Drake. Then she talked about vivosaurs and reviving them. Then she had a box that jingled. "This box is full of dino medals," she said. "You guys get to choose a random one from here and then it becomes yours," Mrs. Ken said. Then Celeste got one. "That's an Amargo," Mrs. Ken said. Then Drake pulled one out. "That's an O-Raptor," Mrs. Ken said as the whole class laughed at Drake because of his funny looking vivosaur. Then I pulled one out. It was an earth type. "Good job Ms. Nova. You got an Argento," she said. "Awesome," I said. Then Victoria pulled a dino medal out. "That's an Edapho," Mrs. Ken said. "Its so cute," Victoria said. Then soon the whole class got one. The bell rang. "See you kids tomorrow," Mrs. Ken said. Then we went to our 1 hour break.

I was walking by myself and then I saw a very pretty garden. In the middle of it was a big willow tree. I sat down under it. I took out my vivosaur handbook. _Are you going to look up me in that big book you got there_ Argento said. "Yep," I told him. I found Argento. He looked awesome. _Yes, I am the biggest vivosaur in the world_ Argento said. "Wrong," I told him. _What_ he said surprised. "When I give you a gold fossil rock you will evolve into a Shenliu who is 16 feet bigger then you," I said. _Okay I got it_ Argento said. Then I saw Drake walk by. He came into the garden. Then he saw me reading my book. "Sorry to bother you," he said. "Its okay," I said. "Well, if that's a vivosaur handbook can you look up O-Raptor," Drake asked. "Sure," I said. I found O-Raptor. "Its not very strong but check this out," I said. "What," Drake asked. I showed him what happens when you evolve an O-Raptor. "Oh my gosh, an O-Raptor Fiend, it looks so cool," Drake said. "Yep and soon people wont laugh at you for your vivosaur anymore," I said. "Thank you Emily," Drake said as he left the garden. "You're welcome," I said. Then I heard the bell ring. It was gym class.

Mr. Sorenson was extremely buff. He was wearing a really tight shirt and you could see his six-pack. I thought he was going to be mean but he is pretty nice. "Alright you guys, you all got your vivosaurs in 1st period, now you get to show them off," he said. "You need one partner and then all of you get to battle," he said. I chose Victoria. She let out her Edapho. It was the size of a large Polar Bear. "Its so cute," Victoria said. "Yep," I said. Then I threw my dino medal. Argento came out. He was gigantic. Everybody stopped to watch me battle. "Edapho use Edapho fang," Victoria said. It did 20 damage to Argento. "Argento, Argento Stomp," I said. It sent shockwaves throughout the gym. It turned everybody vivosaur into dino medals. "Wow Ms. Nova you are extremely strong for a beginner," Mr. Sorenson said. "Thanks," I said a little embarrassed. Then the bell rang and we went to lunch.

Lunch was pretty good. Then I saw some blue sandwiches. "Excuse me miss but what are those," I asked. "Those are space sandwiches," she said. "What the heck are those," I said. "They're good you should try them," she said. "Okay," I said. I put one on my plate and sat next to Victoria. "Eww, a Space Sandwich," she said after I told her about it. I took a bite. It was really good. "Wow, its good," I said. "Well I'm not convinced," she said. Then the bell rang. We went to history. We walked into a classroom that looked like a museum. An old fat man was writing on the board. He started talking and I immediately fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the bell. "Remember there is a quiz tomorrow on Zongazonga, so please be ready," he said. "OMG," I said. Then it was student break. I read my new action book. I loved it so much and my mind was totally set on it that I didn't notice Drake come sit next to me. Argento was the one who saved me. _Hello the boy of your dreams is sitting right next to you_ he said. "What," I said. Then I saw Drake. My face got a little red. "Sorry, I was too interested in my book," I said. "Its okay," he said. Then we talked. Drake kind of leaned in. His face got a little close to mine. Then he pushed his lips onto mine. For about five seconds I was so happy I felt like I was flying. Then he stopped. "Don't tell Celeste anything," he said. "Done," I said. Then the bell rang for 4th period. I caught up to Victoria. "You look happy," she said. "What," I said smiling. "Well you seem extra happy, "she said. "Its nothing," I said. Then we walked into her room. She was Mrs. Lowe. We all sat down immediately started talking about a T-Rex. It was really fun hearing about it. It lasted for about an hour and then the bell rang. We all headed to Math.

Mr. Boring looked really boring. He spoke in a monotone. I hate math and the way he talked was so boring I fell asleep again. When I woke up the bell rang. We went to dinner. I had a pizza that was so good I got a second one. I also had a back of X-tra hot Cheetos. Then the bell rang for free time. I went to my dorm. For an hour Victoria and I talked. Then the announcer turned on. _Curfew is on now so go to bed!_ We all went to bed and I slept peacefully.

* * *

**Me: That chapter was long for me. I have never written a chapter like this. Oh yeah Wolfgirl inspired me to do this too. Thank you.**

**Emily: Update now**

**Argento:Yeah I wanna evolve and become the biggest vivosaur ever**

**Me:Okay but please review and also if you read my other story. Stop complaining that Hunter is evil. Its just how the story goes. He turns back to normal so stop sending me bad comments. If you hate how my story goes then make youre own story all right**

**Emily: Geez someones stressed.**

**Me:I had five comment about that by random users. They hate it**

**Acilla: I will punch them hard**

**Me:Acilla you come later in this story**

**Emily: Ooh, you just gave viewers a spoiler**

**Me:Okay youre sounding like Ace from my other story**

**Ace: How come you always pick on me**

**Me:Because you are annoying**

**Ace:Hey**

**Me:Well this little typing thing is getting to long so please comment on my stories. OC's are needed. And also if youre OC is in my other story then you dont have to ask me. I already will put you in so thank you.**


	2. The Ultimate Day

**ME: I UPDATED!**

**EMILY: YAY AND NOW WE COULD SEE CHAPTER 2!**

**ME:YEAH IT COULD BE BETTER THEN MY FIRST STROY**

**TAYLOR:HEY THATS NOT NICE AT ALL!**

**ME:BE QUIET BECAUSE YOU WERE IN THE STORY**

**TAYLOR:OMG I WAS**

**ME: YEAH SO READ IT!**

**EMILY:1T1S1T DOESNT OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS**

**ME:I WISH**

Adventures of Emily Nova Chapter 2

I fell asleep to many bad dreams. I saw when I was 5 years old. My mom was on the phone with the general of the US army. She was crying. "Mommy whats wrong," I asked. She wouldn't stop crying. I was 5 so I didn't understand. Then 9 year old Jake walked in. "Mom, what's wrong and isn't dad here yet," he asked. My mom cried even harder. "Mommy what's wrong, you have to talk to us or else we wont know," I said. "Okay," she said choking. "Mom we want to know," Jake said. "Your dads not coming home," my mom said. "Then he's going to fight the bad guys some more," I said putting both of my fists in the air. "No honey, he's not coming home forever. He's…..he's dead," she said and then she started crying. We all started crying. That was the only time I saw Jake crying ever. I really didn't understand but when I saw him crying I started too. We cried for like half an hour and then we stopped. I ran to my room and didn't come out for a long time. Then my dream changed. I was in my classroom in 6th grade so last year. My math teacher was so boring. I saw the "popular" girls giving me dirty looks. I had enough. I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. "Yes you may," he said. Then I took the pass and right when I exited the room I took off. I dropped the pass on the way but I didn't care. I hopped over the 7 foot fence with ease. I ran all the way home. When my mom saw me she said so many bad words. Then the last one I heard a ring. Then I heard another ring. I gasped and suddenly woke up.

I saw my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. I quickly got dressed and ran to the dining hall. I met up with Victoria. "Where were you," she asked. "Sorry I kind of over slept," I said. Then we saw Celeste talking to her "friends". I wonder how much she paid them. "Yeah I couldn't sleep, my room mate was groaning and talking in their sleep, it was annoying," she said. Her so called friends saw me and snickered. I heard every word Celeste said. I had 2 powdered donuts and a pancake drenched in syrup. I didn't care if I didn't eat breakfast because I threw that donut with perfect aim it landed straight on her fore head. Before she showed any sign of shock I threw my syrup drenched pancake at her mouth. It hit her on he lips and slid down onto her clothes. Then everyone turned to see. It was silent until some one said, "Food fight!" Cinnamon Rolls were everywhere. I narrowly dodged a flying breakfast burrito. A French toast almost hit me in the face. When it was done powdered sugar was everywhere. Scrambled eggs were on the ceiling. Pancakes stuck to the walls. Cereal was all over the windows. Oatmeal was all over everyone. Who knew I started all of this. Celeste was super mad. I bet it could've melted the donut right off her face. Then the meanest teacher came in. "What happened," he asked. Then one of Celeste's "friends" said, "Duh, we all had the biggest food fight in history," he said. "Did someone say food fight?" a dumb kid said. He started throwing eggs. Everybody started again. There was screaming and yelling and war cries and total chaos. Then a girl walked in. "Acilla stop them," he said. "No way Mr. Teale because food fights are awesome!" she said. She quickly grabbed cool whip and sprayed it everywhere. Everyone was enjoying themselves until you heard a roar. All we saw was a Teffla. 3 girls were on it. "Hey Luna, lets join this fight," the girl with red hair said. "Yeah let's do it Naila," the girl named Luna said. Then they started throwing food. Then you heard a roar. A Shenliu and an Equinas appeared. A tall man and a woman helped us throw food. "Taylor and Alle, who knew you would help us," a girl a year older then I said. "Yep Sarah now lets fight!" Alle said. "Joe's gonna be pissed," Ruby said. "Its funny when he's pissed," Alle said. "Your right," Ruby said. Then we heard really loudly. "STOP!" It was Joe Wildwest. "What has gotten into you guys," he said. He flicked his hand and immediately all the food was cleaned. We all stood there and gasped. "It's not magic but technology," he said pointing at his wrist. I saw a machine. It was the size of a dino medal. Then he asked who started it. Mr. Teale pointed at me and Celeste. "You pardners come here," he said. We followed him to the office. On the way there Celeste gave me death glares. "This all your fault," she said. "It's your entire fault. You should not have gotten me mad," I said. We glared at each other.

Then we got into the office. "Why did you start that fight," Joe asked. "She was being a meanie," Celeste said in her sweetest voice. It reminded me off someone scraping a chalkboard. "Well you need more evidence fer that," Joe said. "Okay let me say the real truth. At night I had crazy dreams. I guess I spoke in my sleep. At breakfast she was telling her "friends" that I am annoying and I can't sleep. My anger took over and I threw my donut and my pancake at her. Everybody saw and they assumed it was a foodfight. That's how it started," I said. "Well both of you are going to have detention. And its going to be at Mr. Boring's class, I feel bad for you but its okay," he said. "Okay," I said. "Why him, cant it be Mr. Sorenson or something," Celeste said. "Nope he's too much fun, Mr. Boring is perfect for yer detention," he said. "Dang it," I said. Then the bell rang. "You guys go to yer class now," he said. "Yes sir," we said. Then I tried to stay as far away from Celeste as I could. Then we walked into Mrs. Ken's class.

"Hello class today is going to be a fun day today. I am going to take you to your first dig site as a field trip," she said. "Yes," we all said. In about 5 minutes we were there. "Okay, you are not allowed to exit the dig site," she said. "Okay," we said. "And here you go," she said. She gave us fossil sonar's and a pickaxe. Then in about 5 minutes I found a quiet little spot. I dug and found a new fossil rock. I also found a weird fossil rock that looked like a hexagon. Then in 10 minutes Mrs. Ken told us to come back. We cleaned our fossils. 10 of 15 people found heads. I was one of them. I decided to go last. After 7 people went Celeste went. She revived a Toba. "Ha, stick that Victoria," she said. Victoria stuck her tongue out. Then Drake got a Raja. "Yes, now I am 2x stronger," he said. Then Victoria revived a vivosaur. It was a Tricera. "Yay, what now Celeste," she said. Then I asked Mrs. Ken what fossil rocks that I got. "OMG, YOU GOT A MIRACULOUS FOSSIL ROCK," she said. "Don't they evolve vivosaurs," I asked. "YES," she said. Then I cleaned it off not even daring to use a hammer. About 20 seconds later I put Argento in the machine. Then I put that gold fossil rock next to him. A blinding light filled the classroom. The class screamed but when the light stopped their faces were filled with awe. Argento was even bigger. He was huge. In fact he was a Shenliu. "What now Celeste," I said. "You gonna need some ice for that burn," Mrs. Ken said. "The whole class was saying, "Ooh, you just got burned by the teacher!" she said. Then I revived my next one. It was an Elasmo. It was a girl. I decided that I would nickname it Nessie because it reminded me of the Loch Ness Monster. Then the bell rang.

We had student break. I went to the garden to read my book. Drake sat next to me. "Hi Drake," I said. "Wow, I can't believe you stood up to Celeste," he said. "Yep," I said. Then we talked about random things. The bell rang. "Yes, gym class," I said. Then we both ran to the gym. Mr. Sorenson was there. "All right class, you will get into groups of 4," he said, "I will assign groups." He put Me, Victoria, Drake, and Celeste together. He made us do a battle royale. It was all of us against each other. We had to have our 2 vivosaurs out. Drake got to attack first. He used Raja Fang. It did 20 damage to Victoria's Edapho. Then I told Shenliu to take a step. It sent tremors everywhere beating my group's vivosaurs except for my Elasmo. Then Mr. Sorenson stared at me in shock. "Wow you are the strongest person I have ever taught," he said. "Thanks," I said. Then the bell rang. We all went to lunch. I had a space sandwich. Victoria did too. "You were right Emily, this is good," she said. "Told you," she said. Then an hour later the bell rang. "Are you ready for the test?" Victoria asked. "Oh sh*t," I said. Then we went to his class. The test was easy! I guessed on every one though. These were the questions.

Did the Caliosteo Islands have a ruler?

I started laughing at that question because usually in history we learn about kings!

Did Zongazonga take over bodies?

Duh!

Did he take over Joe's body

Hello I'm not stupid.

Was he defeated?

Well we are not under a king so I'm pretty sure its yes.

It was the easiest test. Then the bell rang. We went to student break. I read my book and fell asleep under the willow tree. Then I heard the bell ring. I headed to Mrs. Lowe's class. Yesterday we learned about a T-Rex and now today we are going to learn about a Daspleto. "It's an earth type…." Mrs. Lowe said. This class was my third favorite. It's not too boring but it's still I tiny bit boring. As she went on about how Daspleto lived and what it ate. We saw its super revival forms. It was going pretty good. Then the bell rang. "Dang it, we have to go to math," I said. Then we walked into Mr. Boring's room. Instead of Mr. Boring there was Acilla. "Acilla where is Mr. Boring?" I asked. "Let's just say he's at the nurse's office suffering from minor brain damage," she said. I laughed. This class was going to be fun. I was looking forward to detention. "Ok kids when I was your age I HATED math, so in this class I am going to say _SCREW MATH, _and we are going to watch music videos all day long," she said. The class cheered. About an hour later we saw so much music videos we knew every single word the Just Dance by Lady Gaga, and Part of Me by Katy Perry and so many other songs. Then the bell rang. "Have fun at dinner and don't start a food fight," she said winking at me. "Acilla was really funny," I said to Victoria as I took a bite of a Taco. "Yeah, I want detention now," Victoria said. Then Drake sat next to us. "Hey you guys," he said. "What do you want Drake," Victoria said flatly. "Nothing I just want to sit down," he said.

**~Victoria's POV~**

I watched Emily and Drake talk and talk. I was soon let out of the conversation. Drake and Emily were even flirting! Then I spoke up. "Drake isn't Celeste your girlfriend," I said. "Yeah and," Drake and Emily said. "Then stop flirting with my best friend," I said. "We are not flirting," they said suddenly. "Whatever," I said. Then Drake left obviously embarrassed. Then Emily glared at me. "Look Victoria, if you're jealous that Drake is my friend then why are you my friend. I am your best friend still your best friend but if you're jealous then I could leave," I said. "I'm sorry," I said. "Ok, apology accepted," she said. "Thanks," I said. Then we did our best friend hugs. The bell rang. "Have fun at detention," I said. "I will," Emily said.

**~Emilie's POV~**

I walked into the room. "Hello please feel free to take your shoes off and become really comfortable," Acilla said in a monotone. "Ha-ha," I said. "Wasn't that great. Perfect imitation of Mr. Boring," she said. "Yep," I said. We looked up a lot of things. We watched even more music videos and so many other things. Then the bell rang signaling curfew. "You guys have fun," she said to me and Celeste. "Hey Emily," Celeste said. "Yeah," I asked. "Thanks for getting me in trouble, I had a lot of fun," she said. "You're welcome," I said. Then we laughed. We had a lot of fun today.

**TAYLOR: I READ IT I LOVE IT SO MUCH**

**ME: YEP AND NOW YOUR STORY WILL UPDATE NEXT TO CHAPTER 23**

**TAYLOR: YAY :D**

**EMILY: WOW YOUR HYPER!**

**TAYLOR: YEAH AND A MARSHMALLOW ATE ME:0**

**EMILY: WHY ARE SO MUCH MORE CALMER THEN IN THE STORIES UNLIKE RIGHT NOW**

**TAYLOR: I DONT KNOW**

**ACILLA: I HURT MR. BORING:)**

**ME: SHENLIU STOP GIVING THEM COFFEE**

**SHENLIU: I CANT I HAVE NO THUMBS**

**ME: WHO DID THEN**

**EMILY:*LAUGHS* TAKES OFF**

**ME: EMILY GET BACK HERE NOW!**


	3. Drake's Choice

**Me: Yay I updated!**

**Emily: Yay**

**Me: OC's are in it. **

**Emily: YAY**

**ME: LETS GET THIS ON!**

Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 3

I fell asleep to sweet dreams. I had dreams of Drake. One of them was when we were on a beach and he took his shirt off. I sweat the ocean started evaporating from the hotness of him. Another one was when we were married. It was at our wedding. It was super nice. Then I heard ringing. "What the heck," I said in my dreams. Then I woke up. My retarded alarm clock was ringing loudly again. I groaned and turned it off. Victoria and Celeste were already awake. I went and took a quick shower and changed my clothes. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Victoria said. "Be quiet," I said. "Sorry," she said. "OMG, I forgot my school books," I said. "Ok, go get them," Victoria said. "OK," I said. "Meet you in the dining hall, ok," she said. "OK," I said. Then I ran back and stopped to see Mr. Teale yell at 3 teenagers. One of them was shirtless and looked _hot_. But he had spikes on his back a lot like an Altispinax. "You need to have a shirt on," Mr. Teale said. "But if I put one on then it will be ripped to shreds," the Spinax boy said. "Yeah," the girl said next to him. "Come on, if he can't help it if he's part vivosaur," the spiky haired blonde kid said. "Well who cares, you will need a special shirt then," Mr. Teale said. Then I walked up. "Sorry to bother but the only reason why Mr. Teale wants a shirt on you is because he's jealous you have a six-pack of muscle, and he has a six-pack of rolls," I said. "Dude you got burned," the blonde, spiky haired kid said. "That's not the reason why," Mr. Teale said quickly. "Then let him be," I said.

"No," Mr. Teale said.

"Jealous," I said.

"No," Mr. Teale said.

"Admit it, you are jealous," I said.

"No," Mr. Teale said,

"Mr. Teale is that the only word you can say," I asked.

"No," he said.

"It sounds like it," I said.

"Shut up," he yelled. He ran down the hallway frustrated.

"Good job," the spiky haired kid said.

"Thanks," I said.

"My names Kaitlin Morgan," the girl said.

"My names Adam Samuels," the blonde haired kid said.

"I'm John Blackguard," the Spinax-boy said.

"I'm Emily Nova," I said.

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"Well I think we need to get breakfast," I said.

Then we walked to breakfast. They sat at the 6th year table, which is the oldest you can be to be at this school. Then I got my cereal and apple juice and sat down next to Victoria. Drake sat next to us. Victoria spoke up. "Hey are you and Drake together," she asked. I spit the apple juice out my mouth. "No," we said quickly. "I mean no we are totally not," I said. I guess Celeste over heard us. "So you fuc*ing cheater, you thing that Emily is much hotter then me," Celeste said. "Maybe I do," Drake said. "So you cheated on me," Celeste said. "I didn't even want to be your boyfriend, you forced me too, so maybe I like Emily more," Drake said. "So you faked a relationship," Celeste said. Then she burst into tears. "We are done," she said. "Thank the heavens," Drake said as Celeste and her "friends" left. "So you faked it," Victoria asked. "Well she was a beotch anyways," Drake said. "Yeah she is," I said. "Well at least she won't even bother us anymore," Victoria said. "Yeah," we both said. "And you can have a good relationship with each other," Victoria said. At that moment I was drinking my apple juice. I spit it out. "Gross," Victoria said. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay," I said. All three of us laughed. Then the bell rang,

"Yay, first period," Victoria said.

"I wonder if we go back to Treasure Lake again," I said.

"Or even better, Jungle Labyrinth," Drake said.

"That would be better," I said.

"Yeah and then we could make our vivosaur team even better," Victoria said.

_Yeah_ Shenliu and Nessie my Elasmo said.

"My vivosaurs like it," I said.

"I hope we can go," I said.

Then we walked in. "Ok class we will be learning about Jungle Labyrinth today. Victoria and I screamed with delight. "No you two, we aren't going to it, we are just learning about it," Mrs. Ken said. "Awwww," we groaned. We learned about it as a natural maze and stuff. We also learned about the stone pyramid and how it ties up with history class. Then Mrs. Ken gave us a handout. "You will work on this for the rest of the period. Whatever isn't done is homework," Mrs. Ken said. "Okay," we all said. It was a handout of cleaning basics. I finished it and turned it in. I did it just in time because the bell rang. "See you guys tomorrow," Mrs. Ken said. "Bye," we said.

Drake and I went to the garden that I usually go to everyday.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something Emily, I know it's only been three days but I like you," Drake said as we sat under the willow tree.

"Really," I said.

"Yes really," he said.

"Then I say, yes," I said.

"Yes," he said.

Then we sat together holding hands under the willow tree.

I thought about the popular girls at my old school. They would be extremely jealous at me.

Then the bell rang.

"Okay, lets go to everybody's favorite class," Drake said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked to the gym holding hands.

We entered it.

We walked in and Mr. Sorenson was there lifting weights. He saw us. "Hey guys please sit down on the white line," he said. "Okay," we said and sat down on the line. Then everyone else came in. Once everybody came in he said that we were doing free day. We could either go swimming in the pool or play basketball. I decided to go swimming. "No fossil fighting," he said. Victoria, Drake, and I went to the pool. We changed into our swim suits. I swear it was like the dream at the beach. Drake came out. He had a serious six-pack. He looked sexy. "Damn," I said. "Thanks," he said a little red. Mr. Sorenson decided to go swimming. He changed into his swim suit. He came out. "Holy cr*p he looks super hot," Victoria said. We saw Mr. Sorenson. I guess he saw us drooling and gawking at him. "Do you want me to put on a shirt," he asked as more girls came. "You're good," we all said. "Okay," he said. A whole bunch of girls followed him. He started speed walking. Then jogging, then he started running, and then he sprinted as the girls chased him. He climbed up the ladder that led to the giant diving board. Nobody would go on it. He waited and the girls became anxious. Then they left to play basketball with all the other boys. "You can come down now," I called to Mr. Sorenson. "Thanks," he said and jumped off. Then he met up with us. "Who would know I have fangirls," he said. Then I decided to go off the high dive. Drake and Victoria were way too scared. I climbed to the top. It was literally a fifty foot plunge. I closed my eyes and jumped off. It took 2 seconds but it felt like 2 hours. Then I landed in the water with a huge splash. When I came to the top I opened my eyes. "That was fricken awesome," Drake and Victoria said. Then Mr. Sorenson told us that we should change into our regular clothes. We did and the bell rang. "Bye Mr. Sorenson," we said. "Goodbye you 3," he said.

It was lunch time.

"Yay, I am starving," Victoria said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Me three," Drake said.

We got our trays and got in line.

Drake almost got a chocolate cupcake. I stopped him.

"No you don't, you have six-pack so now you are going to eat healthy as long as I am around you," I said.

"Dang it," he said.

We all sat down at the 1st year table. On the 2nd year table a girl looked really nervous. She had golden hair, a purple shirt, and white fingerless gloves. She had purple skinny jeans and purple shoes.

"Are you okay," we asked.

"No, I am totally scared that I am gonna fail the test in Mr. Boring's class," she said.

"Well I know he's back but don't worry there easy," I said.

"Easy for you to say, I have Algebra I and you have Pre-Algebra," she said.

"And, it doesn't matter because Mr. Boring is so stupid he leaves all the notes we made into posters and hangs them up on the wall when we take test," I said.

"Well I hope he does that to our class," she said.

"I hope," I said.

"My names Rika," she said.

"I am Emily, this is my best friend Victoria, and my boyfriend Drake," I said.

"Cool," Rika said.

Then the bell rang.

"See ya Rika," I said as she headed for Mr. Boring's class.

"See you too," she said as we headed over to Prof. Scatterly class.

"Hello old beans," Prof. Scatterly said. "Hi professor," we said. We were all in for a boring class. I fell asleep to finish my dreams of Drake that my retarded alarm clock ruined. Then my dreams changed to bad ones. A weird guy was sitting there. He had blue skin. Another man was kneeling in front of him. "The Dark Demon was totally useless, the Shendaa were weak, but now we have my own army. And we will defeat the strongest fighters," the blue skinned man said. "Yes lord," the kneeling man said. It turns out it wasn't even a man, but a ghost thing with purple eyes. Then another man walked in. "Ahhhh, Titoa you are awake from your slumber," the blue skinned man said. "Yes lord," he said. The guy was a snake! "I think someone is Spirit watching us," the blue skinned man said and looked in my direction. _Spirit Watching_ I thought. Then the snake man grew fangs and ran at me with super speed. I woke up suddenly. The Professor was droning about Zongazonga. I just wanted to fall asleep but I was scared to. Then the bell rang signaling us to student break. "By professor," me and Victoria said. I headed to the garden

I sat under the willow tree reading a biography called _Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story_ by a codenamed person called 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis. It was a cool name. I had a Shenliu.

Then Drake walked up to me.

"Whatcha reading," he asked.

"An interesting biography of a guy who is 20 years old," I said.

"Then why is it so long if he's 20 years old," Drake asked.

"Well there are a lot of things," I said.

"Cool," Drake said and we read the book together.

Then the bell rang. "Yay classification class," we said.

Then we walked into Mrs. Lowes class. "We will learn about Giganto," she said. "Yay," we said as we took in the info about the huge vivosaur. "It had tiny teeth," Mrs. Lowe said. She talked all about it. Then at the end of the period she gave us a sheet of paper. "You guys have to find Giganto's forms when you give it a wondrous fossil rock," she said. "OK," we said as the bell rang. We had Mr. Boring right now. Acilla was in there. "Hey you guys, how's your day going," Acilla asked. "Good," we said. We watched Paranormal Activity 3. At the end of class we were pretty scared. Then the bell rang to signal us to dinner. I was starving.

All three of us got in line.

"Awesome they have steak," Drake said helping himself.

"Cool, they have enchiladas!" Victoria said.

I got a hamburger and some refried beans with cheese on them.

I sat next to Drake who had 2 pieces of steak, a hamburger, French fries, and a piece of chocolate cake.

"Drake," I said.

"Sorry, I'm hungry," he said.

Then we all ate peacefully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John, Kaitlin, and Adam eating. John's shirt had holes in it for the spikes. I laughed. Today was a good day. The bell rang signaling student break. Drake and I went with each other to the cliff where the sunset was. We _kissed. _Then Victoria jumped out from behind the bushes. "Ah-ha," she said. "What the f***," Drake and I said. "I knew you were together," she said. "Yeah," we said guiltily. "I don't mind I just wanted to find out for sure," Victoria said. Then we headed to our dorms. We went inside. Celeste glared at me and Victoria but we didn't care. We changed and went to bed.

**Me: Look for chapter 4 its comin soon**

**Taylor: After my story has chapter 24**

**Me:Yes but that wont be soon**

**Taylor:what**

**ME: JK**

**TAYLOR:PHEW**

**ME:OKAY SO PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE IN MY STORY!**


	4. Boys Keep Following Me!

**Yay I updated and sorry for the slow update. I was super busy with school.**

**Emily: It's okay I am fine**

**Taylor: Update mine now**

**Me: Not right now.**

**Taylor: Awwwww :(**

Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 4

I had the crazy dreams again like I had in Prof. Scatterly's class.

It was the man with the blue skin and the ghost thing and the snake man. "Lord we have no more," the ghost-thing said.

"Well get some more," the blue man said.

"Yes lord but it will take days," he said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get them," the blue man said.

Then the snake man spoke up. "Lord, sssssssomeone is sssssssspirit watching us again," the snake guy said.

"Go take care of that annoying spirit watcher now!" he said angrily. The snake-man striked at me with lightning speed. I didn't have a chance to blink.

I woke up just in time for my stupid alarm clock to start ringing. I turned it off.

My arm stung a little and I saw two marks on my arm. It was blue and had a T-Rex picture. It looked a little different. I checked the mirror if anything else happened to me. I jumped back when my eyes glowed ice blue.

"OMG," I screamed.

Victoria and Celeste woke up. "What's wrong," they asked sleepily. "Nothing," I said pulling down my sleeve and putting my bangs over my eyes. "Are you sure," Victoria asked. "I'm 100% sure," I said.

"Ok," Victoria said. We all changed. Victoria and I ran to the dining hall so we wouldn't be late. We almost ran into a girl. She had long silver hair. She also had golden eyes. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," we said.

"I am so sorry we ran into you," I said.

"Oh its okay, I should've moved," the girl said.

Then a man came out. "Rupert what took you so long," the girl asked.

"Nothing," Rupert said.

Victoria and I literally had stars in our eyes when we saw Rupert. He was so hot!

"Ruto, we need to go before Mr. Teale finds us," Rupert said.

"Fine brother," Ruto said disappointed. "By you guys see you soon," she said.

"By," we said. Then when we sat down to eat our breakfast next to Drake Joe came up to the stage on the left. He spoke into the microphone.

"HELLO STUDENTS, I AM JOE WILDWEST YER HEADMASTER AT THIS HERE SCHOOL. I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU WE HAVE A NEW POLICY FOR EVERY STUDENT. YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS PIN SO YOU COULD BE RECKONIZED," Joe said as he showed us this pin. "IT HAS A NUMBER ON IT SHOWING WHICH YEAR YOU ARE, AND PLEASE MR. TEALE MADE THIS RULE NOT ME. BELIEVE ME THIS IS PRETTY DARN STUPID," Joe said.

As the bell rang and we went out the door they handed us pins. The 1st years had red badges, the 2nd years had orange badges, the 3rd years had yellow badges, the 4th years had green badges, 5th years had blue badges, and 6th years had purple badges. I have to admit they were pretty cool. They were red with a big black 6 in the middle. Charles Raiser had his screwdriver and was putting his IPhone 5 in a secret compartment.

If anyone knew Charles Raiser they knew he was super smart and really funny.

"Charles really," Victoria asked.

"How else am I supposed to text in class," he asked.

Victoria laughed at him. You could easily tell they liked each other.

We entered Mrs. Ken's class. "Hello class, today we are taking a test," she said.

"Dang it," I said.

"I know Emily but it's easy," Mrs. Ken said.

"I hope," I said.

"Well all you have to do is paste the vivosaurs at specifically where you could find them," she said as we finished sitting down.

"That wont be hard," I said.

Then she handed us our test. I flew by it until I got to Tanstro. I had no idea so I asked Charles.

"Psst, Charles where does Tanstro go," I asked.

"By the skull," he said.

"Which side," I asked.

"The right side," he said.

"Are you being sarcastic or for real," I said.

"Guess," he said.

"Tell me now or else I will…" I said.

"Emily and Charles, we are taking a test so please be quiet," Mrs. Ken said.

I asked Drake instead. "Drake where's Tanstro," I asked.

"I have no idea, I'm barely on Menchi," he said.

"Thanks for the help, you are a really good boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

"Yay, I feel appreciated," he said flatly.

"You gonna feel appreciated when I punch you in the face," I said.

"Hold on," he said.

"JK," I said.

He sighed. I decided to take drastic measures. I was going to ask the tattletale nerds. I asked Steve, the closest one.

He had huge glasses that made his eyes look huge, he was wearing a shirt that had a Pikachu on it and had shorts that were short. He wore light up shoes by Skechers. He had long hair that went to his shoulders.

"Psst, Steve where does Tanstro go," I asked. He looked at me for a moment.

"TEACHER, EMILY IS TRYING TO COPY ME," He screamed.

"Shut the hello kitty up," I said.

"Oooh, you said a bad word," he said.

"I did not now shut up or else I will make you," I said.

"Ooh, you said another bad word," he said.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight," I said.

"Except you cant because girls cant be in the boy dorms," Steve said.

"Oh I thought you were a girl," I said. Everybody laughed including Mrs. Ken.

"I thought you were a girl," Steve said.

"I am a girl, and that is the most retarded comeback I have ever heard," I said.

"Well it is to me," he said.

"That does it," I said angrily.

I felt my eyes grow ice blue. The T-Rex tattoo that magically came on my arm last night burned under my leather jacket.

I punched Steve super hard that he flew against the wall with a huge crunch. I probably broke every bone in his body.

Then everything came to normal. "What just happened," I asked confused.

"Something totally awesome," Mrs. Ken said.

"I just hurt him really bad and you say that's awesome," I said. The whole class looked at her crazily.

"I know he's hurt and all but the way you fought it was awesome," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

Soon the nurse came in and took Steve. I finished my test and the bell rang.

"Bye Mrs. Ken we said. "Have fun kids," she said.

Drake and I walked to the garden that we usually walked to.

But on the way we were mobbed by love-sick guys.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together," one of the guys said.

"Really," I said, "I would put F and U together," I said.

"But that's not nice," one of them said.

"Well then stop following me then," I said.

Then more boys came.

"What's your sign baby," one of the boys said.

"Do not enter," I said.

"Dude you gonna need some ice for that burn," Drake said as the boy walked away sadly.

One more group of boys came up.

"I've seen you someplace before," one of them said.

"That's why I don't go there anymore," I said.

"Dude you just got burned," Drake said as the group walked away sadly.

We laughed. Once we got to the garden we sat under the willow tree.

We did regular things that a boyfriend and a girlfriend would do.

We hugged each other, we held hands, we even kissed.

I started to read my book about the Ultimate Fighter. Then the bell rang.

"Yay the best class of the day," Drake said as we walked slowly and held hands. I saw Victoria talk to someone. She had red hair and red eyes.

"That is funny Ruby," Victoria said.

"Yep, Emily is super good at jokes," Ruby said.

"How do you know my name," I asked as I walked over to her.

"Victoria showed me. Plus she got you doing the jokes about the boys like an hour ago," Ruby said.

"Yep, I was laughing so hard Emily. You are funny," Victoria said.

"Thanks," I said. Then we walked into gym class. Mr. Sorenson stood there with a _HOT_ guy.

"Hello class," Mr. Sorenson said.

"Hi Mr. Sorenson," we all said.

"Well we have a rare special guest and does anybody know who it is," he asked.

"Taylor Medina," Charles guessed.

"Correct,"Mr. Sorenson said. All the girls screamed. Ok I screamed too.

"Hi," Taylor said.

"Hi," all the girls said.

"Well today we are going to learn how to do special battles," he said.

Mr. Sorenson was sweating really hard.

"Sorry you guys I forgot that the air conditioner broke so please dress lighter tomorrow," he said.

I couldn't take off my jacket because I didn't want to expose my tattoo.

Then Taylor took off his jacket. All the girls screamed. He wore a tank top.

I was fanning myself with my hand.

Drake looked at me and Victoria weirdly.

"You guys are weird," he said.

"Shut up Drake, when guys see a hot girl walking by they babble like cretins," I said.

"Whatever," Drake said.

Then Taylor demonstrated the new kind of battle strategy.

Then Mr. Sorenson put us in partners. I was Victoria's partner.

We started the battle.

"Edapho, Tricera lets go!" she said.

"Shenliu, Nessie lets go," I said.

I got to attack first. "Shenliu use Shen Force," I said.

It was a team skill. It shot rocks everywhere. Dust was everywhere.

Once the dust cleared everybody stared at me. Then Taylor walked up.

"This you guys is the future champion," he said.

"I am not much of a champion," I said.

"I wasn't when I came here 7 years ago but look at me now. I was a stick when I came here," Taylor said.

"Ok," I said.

Everyone was clapping except for Celeste and her "friends".

The bell rang. "Go eat lunch you guys," Mr. Sorenson said.

"Ok," we all said. We ran to the dining hall. We all went in line.

"Hi John," I said as he got his lunch. "Hey Emily," he said. His spikes were huge. At least he had holes for them. I saw Rika. "Wuzzup Rika," I said. "Wuzzup," she said. I then got everything I wanted. Then I sat down. I always wonder why Drake gets so much for his lunch. He had 2 double cheeseburgers and French fries. "Drake that's gonna make you look like Prof. Scatterly," I said.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

Charles sat down across from me.

He obviously was sitting next to Victoria. When we finished we went to Prof. Scatterly's class.

"Today we are going to learn about the basics of history," he said.

The whole class groaned. During his boring speech my eyes felt ice cold for a moment. I immediately fell asleep.

It was the future. It was thanksgiving and I decided to go home and visit my mom and brother to apologize. I went on the boat and the captain welcomed me. "Hello Emily are you going home for break," he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Ok, we are now sailing," he said as the boat started. About 3 hours later we got to the small beachside town that I was born and raised in. "Thank you," I said. Then I found the street that I lived on. I slowly opened the door..

I woke up to Prof. Scatterly shaking me to wake me up. "What," I groaned.

"You need to listen," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

Then he droned on and on. The bell rang. Drake and I literally ran to the garden that we loved.

Victoria and Charles ran another direction. "Let's follow them," I said.

"Isn't that spying," he said. "Victoria did it to us so we do it to them," I said. "Okay," he said.

We followed them. They went on a beautiful bridge overlooking a huge canyon. Drake and I hid behind the bush. "Victoria I love you," Charles said. "I… I do too," she said. "What the haystack," I said. Then Drake burped really loud. They immediately turned around. "Sorry, it just came out," he said. "My fist is going to accidentally come out," I said.

Victoria and Charles glared at us. "Sorry, just getting you back," I said. "Fine," she said. Then the bell rang. 4TH period flew by. We learned about Carchar. It was fun. Then Mr. Boring's class came in. He still wasn't there. I wonder if minor brain damage was an understatement.

Acilla was there and we watched many shows what we are totally not supposed to watch but she said it teaches you things that you shouldn't do in the future.

The bell rang.

"Have fun guys and don't tell anybody that I showed you the movie," she said.

"Okay," we said.

At dinner Drake overdid himself. Today was Friday so we didn't have school tomorrow so we could sleep in and walk around the school. Anyways Drake had a huge steak, ribs, fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a cheesecake. "Drake you'll turn into Mr. Teale and Prof. Scatterly combined.

"Yeah right, my stomach can handle it," he said.

~5 minutes later~

"My stomach hurts," Drake said as he took his last bite of his cheesecake.

"I felt his stomach to check if he still had a six-pack.

"Your good," I said as I felt hard muscle.

"I am not good why didn't you tell me," Drake said.

"I told you," I said.

"Whatever," he said.

Then the bell rang. I went to my dorm and fell asleep as the bell rang for curfew. I had sweet dreams.

**ME: CHAPTA 4 WAS A SUCCESS I HOPE**

**EMILY: THEY BETTER HAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL DO WHAT I DID TO STEVE**

**TAYLOR: EMILY THOUGHT I WAS HOT! *THROWS UP***

**ME: ANYWAYS PM ME IF YOU WANT AN OC!**


	5. Epic Weekend!

**Sorry for the long update. I was super busy. Anyway this chapter is sort of based off my trip to California Adventure on November 2nd.**

**Emily: Its okay 1T1S1T its all ok**

**Me: This chapter has some choice words in it**

**Victoria: DOES IT SAY THE F WORD!?**

**Me: No**

**Victoria: Awwwwwwwww**

**Me: Anyways onward!**

Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 5

I had the crazy dreams again. I had no idea why they were happening. The blue skinned man was in it again.

"Titoa, we need more power to make energy," the man said.

"Yessssss ssssir," Titoa said.

"Now we can have even more power," the blue-skinned man said.

Then Titoa looked in my direction. "More sssssssspirit watching," he said.

"What the heck is spirit watching," I thought.

Then I looked at his glistening fangs. He struck at me with high speed. I woke up.

"What the heck was that," I said.

I checked my stupid alarm clock. It was 5:00 AM. I decided to sleep in some more. I had dreams of much better things. Then I woke up.

"OMG," I screamed as my clock said 10:30 AM. "It's a weekend, chill out," Victoria said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

"No problemo," Victoria said.

Then we decided to go to the dining hall to get breakfast. I got my tray and got in line.

Then Joe announced something on the intercom.

"There is a raffle for tickets to California Adventure Theme Park in Anaheim California. There are 4 tickets so if you do the special raffle then you could win," he said.

"OMG, I went there as a little kid," I said. Then I remembered my mom and Jake. I started crying.

"Emily are you okay," Victoria asked.

"Sorry," I said wiping my tears.

"Well lets do the raffle," Victoria said. We met up with Charles and Drake. I entered the raffle. "You better win Emily," Victoria said.

"I will try," I said.

Then I saw Celeste and her "friends" entering the raffle. She was holding some poor boy's hand.

"Come on Troy, we got to win," Celeste said.

Then we had that awkward stare. Troy had that awkward moment with Drake. "Come on Troy, lets go," Celeste said grabbing Troy's skinny arm.

Victoria and I were talking excitedly about the raffle to California Adventure. "Woo hoo, we are gonna win," Victoria said.

"Yep," I said. Then the intercom turned on. "We have the winners to the raffle," Joe said on the intercom.

"OMG," we said. Drake and Charles ran up just in time.

"The winner is Emily Nova!" he said.

"Yeahhhhhhhh," we screamed. Then we ran up to Joe's office for the tickets.

"Well howdy, well you guys will get a helicopter first thing tomorrow that will take you to the park so you pardners can have some fun," Joe said.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh," we screamed. "Now continue the rest of Saturday and tomorrow wake up at 6:00 AM to get the early helicopter.

"WOO HOO!" We said. Then we left Joe because we gave him migraines! We went to the dining hall.

Drake got 3 huge steaks, a hamburger, and so much other crap. "Drake, really," I said.

"Really," he said.

"Well that'll turn you into Mr. Teale I said motioning to Mr. Teale at the teacher's table eating so much food.

"Ha-ha," Drake said sarcastically.

"Charles you are going to be fat by eating all that food," Victoria said in her scolding voice.

"Why are girls so concerned about what we eat," Charles asked.

"Yeah," Drake said.

"There is many reasons but you guys aren't mature enough to handle it," I said.

"We are mature," they both said. "Then why did you draw this in your note book," Victoria said holding out Charles' notebook.

"That's not what you think it is, it's a, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, stick with water balloons attached to it," Charles said.

"Oh yes Charles we will all believe that," I said.

"It's the truth," he said.

"You were just drawing what Acilla was saying in 4th period," Victoria said.

"I WAS NOT DOING THAT AT ALL," Charles said.

"Damn, never seen you get like that," Victoria said.

I turned around to see everybody staring at us. "Wuz up people," I said.

They all waved and turned around.

"That was close," Drake said.

"Yeah," I said.

Then the bell rang. I decided to get some sleep so I wouldn't be tired.

I was bored so Victoria and I told jokes that we know of.

"Hey Victoria."

"Yes,"

"How much does a hipster weigh,"

"What?"

"Instagram," I said.

We got into a laughing fit. "Ha-ha, good times," we said.

"Ok Emily."

"Yes."

"What did the baby lobster say to it's mom after it's brother didn't share toys with him,"

"What,"

"Mommy, he's being shellfish,"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," we said.

"I was like LOL," Victoria said.

"Yeah," I said.

**Drake's P.O.V.**

"Hey Charles I got a new book," I said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Understanding woman Volume one out of 20," I said.

"Ok let me see it," he said.

Charles walked into the room and gasped.

"How long is it," he asked.

"2000 pages," I said.

"Volume one out of 20," he said.

"Yep," I said.

"This is gonna take a long time," he said.

"You bet," I said.

"Maybe this book contains the secrets to why girls are so picky about what we eat," Charles said.

"Yeah," I said.

8 hours later…

"And they want men to eat right because…" Charles said falling asleep.

Then the book fell with a huge bang.

"Damn it, I lost my page," I said.

"We'll read it after Cal. Adventure," Charles said sleepily.

I fell asleep.

**Emilie's P.O.V.**

I woke up as my retarded alarm clock rang.

"Victoria wake up," I said.

"Fine," she said.

Both of us were not morning people. When we finished getting ready we went to the heliport. Drake and Charles were wide awake and cheerful.

"Good morning," they said.

"Mmrgh," we said.

"Well we have to read all of the books to fully understand woman," Drake said.

"What," I said.

"Nothing," he said.

We got onto the helicopter. Victoria and I went to sleep and I heard Drake and Charles laughing at something.

Drake had is IPhone 5 out and was looking at something. "Ha-ha," they both said.

I woke up and saw what they were looking at.

"Really you guys, ," I said.

"Hell yeah," they said.

"That's not even funny," I said looking at one of the comic strips.

"This one is," they said.

"That's retarded," I said. "Boys," I muttered.

Then I fell asleep and enjoyed the chopping noises of the helicopter blades and Drake and Charles laughing at some stupid joke.

Then the pilot told us we were at Anaheim and were landing at the helipad at Disney RESORT.

We got out and had so much fun. We entered the park at Buena Vista Street. "Let's go to the Tower of Terror," I said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok," the boys said.

We got on. "Welcome to the Hollywood Hotel, or more like the Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror," a voice said. They showed us a video of how it became the Tower of Terror.

Then we got on the thing and it took us up a story. It showed us a regular room. There was a mirror. Then special effects happened. It made us look like ghosts. Then it took us up a story that made us look like in a swirling room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," we screamed for no reason.

It showed the ghosts in an elevator across from us and it suddenly dropped. Then we dropped.

"Holy Crap!" we screamed as we dropped. Then it launched us to the top. There was a camera.

All of us posed. I did the west side gang sign. It was funny. Victoria did the peace sign. Drake and Charles were screaming.

Then it dropped us and we fell very far. We all screamed and laughed. Then we went to get our pictures.

"Ha-ha Drake your face is so funny," I said.

"West side really," Drake said.

"Let's buy the picture," Victoria said.

We went to buy it.

"15 dollars!" I said.

"Damn," Victoria said.

"Hey do you accept G," Charles asked.

"Is that gold!" the cashier said.

"Yeah," we said.

"Ok 15 pieces of that," he said/

"That's pretty cheap," I said.

"What did you say?" the cashier asked.

"Nothing," I said.

He gave us the picture. "I'm facebooking this," I said.

"Noooooooooo," the boys said.

"Let's go to California Screamin'," Victoria said.

We ran to it and got in line.

"It goes in a loop!" Drake said.

"Uhh, yeah," we said.

"Can I leave, I'll wait for you at the exit," Charles said.

"No," we said.

"Awwww," Drake and Charles said.

Then we got on it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Drake said as it got out of the statin.

"Drake it hasn't even launched yet," Victoria said.

Then the voice came on.

"Do you have second thoughts," it asked.

"Yes," Drake and Charles said.

"Well to bad," it said.

"NOOOO," They said.

"Launching in 5…"

"Good bye you guys," they said.

"4..3…2…1..," it said.

Then Victoria and I put our hands up.

It launched us.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," we said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Drake and Charles screamed.

We went up the tube and down with Victoria and I laughing our heads off at the thrill of the ride but mostly because Drake and Charles were screaming like little girls.

Then the loop came up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh we are gonna die," Drake said. "Good bye Drake," Charles said. "It was nice meeting you," Drake said.

We laughed as we got on the loop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh," Drake and Charles screamed.

Then the camera came up. Victoria and I put our thumbs up. Drake and Charles were probably too busy screaming to notice.

Then the ride ended. "That was awesome," I said.

"It was," Victoria said.

"Yeah," Drake and Charles said sarcastically.

Then we saw our picture. Victoria and I had our thumbs up.

Drake and Charles were screaming. We bought the picture for 15 G and headed for Grizzly River Run.

We got on. All the water centered on me for some reason. I was the one who got soaked.

Then there was the huge drop. "Holy crap," we said.

The raft behind us stared at us.

Then some stupid teen said, "that's a bad word."

"Hey guess what we say bad words all the time so get used to it," Victoria said.

"Well whatever….. they went down the hill," he said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ," we screamed.

Then we all got a huge tidal wave. We got soaked. It was awesome. Then the ride ended.

"That was awesome," I said.

"It was," Victoria said.

"Ok, that was actually fun," Drake said.

"Yeah," Charles said.

"Ok, now we are going to Cars Land," I said.

"Yay," Drake and Charles said.

When we walked to Cars Land it looked so real.

"Wow I feel like I am in the movies," I said looking around.

It was so realistic.

"Damn, Disney's not messing around," Victoria said.

We got in line for Radiator Springs Racers. "A 1 hour wait!" we said.

"Lets just wait," I said.

1 Hour Later….

"Please keep your arms, legs, and other body parts inside the ride," the voice said. Then they said it in Spanish.

Then we went off. It was slow and smooth.

The places looked real. Then we stopped in front of a banner that said start.

"Oh no," Drake said. Then we accelerated to about 55 miles per hour. "Ahhhhhhhh," Drake said.

We had so much fun. Then the ride ended. We went to eat some lunch after. It was Churros dipped in Chocolate Sauce. Drake and Charles got salads. "So you get Churros and we get salads," Drake said.

"Well you two need to keep your six-packs," I said.

"What," they said.

"Well, lets finish and go to Soarin' over California. We went and it made us feel like we were on an airplane.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Drake and Charles screamed as we flew through California. Then the ride finished.

3 hours later….

"That was awesome!" I said as we boarded the helicopter.

"Yeah," Victoria said.

"Yeah," Drake and Charles said.

"Well I hope we can go again," I said.

"Yeah," Drake said.

"Well all we have to do is win the raffle," I said.

"Yep," Victoria said.

We went off and were going back to the Caliosteo Islands.

_The End of Chapta 5_

**Me: Expect my First Story to update next. And thanks to people who comment.**

***NOTE* Sorry if I havent put your OC's in lately. I was busy and this Chapter came from the top of my head. Anyways PM me if you want your OC in here. And review!**


	6. An Average Day

**I am so sorry I havent updated this story. Soory but now I did. It is Chapter 6!**

**Emily: It's okay!**

**Me: Okay**

* * *

Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 6

I was super tired. The trip to California Adventure was awesome.

"Man, that was awesome," I said to Victoria as we got to the dorm.

"Yeah it was," she said sleepily.

"Man I am tired," I said.

"Yeah and we have school tomorrow," Victoria said.

"Awwww," I said.

"Yeah and I still need to finish my math," Victoria said.

"Omg, I totally forgot," I said. We immediately went to our desk to finish our math.

"I wonder what Drake and Charles are doing," Victoria said.

"Yeah," I said.

**~~~~ Drake's P.O.V. ~~~~**

"That was awesome," I said.

"Yeah," Charles said.

"I am so tired," I said.

"Yeah I am going to sleep," Charles said.

"Me too," Drake said. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I had dreams about Emily and I kissing and. They were pretty good.

_I wonder how Emily is doing_ I thought.

**~~~~ Emilie's P.O.V. ~~~~**

I had crazy dreams about the blue-skinned man.

"Ssso when do we get there," the snake man said.

"Soon Titoa, soon," the man said.

"So we are being watched again," the black ghost thing said.

"Yessssss," Titoa said walking toward the part where I usually stand. His fangs shot out of his mouth and he striked.

"Aaaahhhh," I screamed. I woke up.

"Are you okay Emily," Victoria said.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I reassured myself.

"Ok, anyways we have to get ready," Victoria said.

"Okay," I said. I quickly took a shower; put some makeup on, and everything else. Victoria did the same. Then we went to the dining hall.

"I am starving," Victoria said getting a tray. I did the same.

"Awesome, French Toast!" Victoria said.

"Cereal," I said. Then we got our drinks and fruit and sat down next to Drake and Charles.

"What's up," I said.

"Nothing," Charles said.

"What a day," Victoria said.

"Yeah, I want to go again," Drake said.

"Well maybe next year," I said. Then we ate.

"Drake that is a lot of food!" I said.

"I'm starving," he said.

"Really, you have 3 pancakes drenched in syrup, cereal, a cinnamon roll, and French toast sticks," I said.

"Why do you want me to eat healthy," he said.

"Well you just do," I said. Then the bell rang.

"First period!" I said. Drake, Victoria, and Charles were behind me. Then we entered Mrs. Ken's class.

"Hello class we have two special guests," Mrs. Ken said.

"This is Kino and Sena," she said.

"Hi," we said.

"Hi," Kino said.

"They are friends with Taylor and they are going to teach you how to clean fossils successfully," Mrs. Ken said.

"Well I am Kino and this is Sena," Kino said.

"Hi," Sena said.

"Well we are here to teach you about…," Kino started.

"We know," the whole class said. Sena laughed. Kino looked a little hurt. He took a step forward and Sena spoke up.

"Anyways, Kino, please don't take huge steps like that, it makes you look really fat," Sena said.

"I am not fat, I am big boned," Kino said. Sena rolled her eyes.

"Bones don't jiggle," she said. The whole class laughed.

"Anyways you get the hammer and hit-," Kino said. The whole class laughed.

"What's so funny," Kino said. Sena was doing the loser sign behind his back. She told us to be quiet.

"Nothing," Victoria said.

"Ok, then you hit the fossil rock and break the first-," Kino said. We laughed again. Sena put a Post It note on Kino's back that said fat and had a picture of a donkey under it. Mrs. Ken was laughing too.

"What's so funny," he said.

"Nothing," we replied.

"Then you hit the rock one more time and then you use the drill," Kino said. We were too busy snickering. Then Evan, the super nerd of our class, piped up.

"Sena is putting signs on your back," he said. We turned around to face him. Kino looked at the signs she put.

"Sena!" he said. Sena was staring at Evan. Her eyes turned yellow and she grew claws and a tail. She growled.

"Uh-oh," Evan said. Sena growled. She ran for him. Running was an understatement; she was going so fast she looked like she was teleporting. Everyone had their IPhone 5 out.

"This is going on you tube!" Victoria said. I laughed.

"Stop!" Mrs. Ken said. Sena stopped.

"Sorry," she said as she turned back to normal.

"Ok, just handle your anger," Mrs. Ken said. I saw Evan hiding in the corner crying.

"Are you okay," Mrs. Ken asked.

"No, Sena broke my 3DS," he said. Then he broke down crying.

"Awesome, this is great on video," Victoria said. She was being funny. Then the bell rang.

"Alright class see you soon," Mrs. Ken said. I headed to the garden that I read my books at.

"This is great," I said.

_It is_ Shenliu and Nessie said.

_You can read books_ I said.

_What do you think we were born yesterday!_ Shenliu and Nessie said.

_I know you were born 65000000 years ago! _I said.

_Yeah_ they said. Then I saw Drake come.

"Hey Drake," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just seeing my girlfriend," he said.

"Drake," I said my face getting red. He sat down next to me and he kissed me on the lips. I was surprised for a second then I got used to it. I had no idea a bunch of kids and Mr. Teale was walking through the garden.

"What are you doing," Mr. Teale said.

"Kissing," Drake said.

"Why," he said.

"Because we like each other," I said. All the kids were nerds and have probably never seen someone kiss. They were all shocked.

"Anyways, we are leaving," I said and took off with Drake.

"That was close," I said.

"Yeah, did you see there faces!" Drake said.

"Yeah," I said laughing. Then Drake decided to go with his guy friends. I said by and kept walking. I soon ran into what I thought was a solid wall. It was actually Taylor.

"Sorry," I said picking up my stuff. He was so tall.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said my face getting red.

"Your Emily right," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh well you know there is no school tomorrow," he said.

"Really," I said.

"Yeah, my weddings tomorrow," he said.

"Awesome," I said.

"Anyways, nice to meet you," he said leaving.

"By," I said. Then the bell rang. I caught up to Victoria.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said. Then Mr. Sorenson came out.

"Hello class," he said.

"Hi Mr. Sorenson," we said.

"Well today we will be fighting for real in the stadium!" Mr. Sorenson said. We all cheered.

"Alright now follow me," he said. We followed him outside. Then we entered a building. On the side was a door that he led us through.

"This is the common room," he said.

"Cool," we said. Then he took us through another door and soon we were in the huge stadium.

"Awesome," I said.

"It's so pretty," Victoria said.

"I can't wait to fight," Drake said readying his O-Raptor dino medal.

"Well we are having a tournament," Mr. Sorenson said.

"Yeah!" the whole class said.

"Ok, I have our matchup's right here," Mr. Sorenson said. Then he read the list.

"And Emily you are going against Celeste," he said.

"Awwww," I said.

"Why her," Celeste said.

"Ok," I said. Then we got ready to fight.

"Go Shenliu and Nessie," I said.

"Go Equinas and Pacro!" Celeste said. She didn't stand a chance. Anyways I got to attack first.

"Use Shen Storm," I said. My Shenliu whipped up a storm sending rocks flying everywhere. It beat her Pacro and her Equinas in one hit.

"Yes!" I said.

"What, that's not fair, she can't do that," Celeste said.

"I can and you are just a sore loser," I said.

"Ok Round 2 is tomorrow and we need to get back to the gym so follow me," Mr. Sorenson said.

"Ok," I said. Then we got back to the gym. The bell rang.

"Go eat a good lunch," Mr. Sorenson said.

"Ok," we said. I immediately got in line. I got a Subway Sandwich. It had roast beef and cheese. It was awesome.

"How's lunch," someone said.

"John!" I said. It was Spinax-boy.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you doing," I asked.

"Pretty good, Mr. Teale finally listened and let me cut holes in the back of my shirt," he said.

"Oh but I was wondering, what would happen if I gave you a gold fossil rock?" I said.

"I have no idea but a Giga Spinax might be worse," he said.

"Yeah, it would be," I said. Then he left. I saw Drake and Charles and sat down.

"Hey Drake," I said.

"Hey, so do you think Prof. Scatterly's class is gonna go," Drake said.

"Horrible and boring," I said.

"Pretty much," I said. Then Victoria sat down. We talked for a long time. Then we heard the bell ring.

"Awwww," I said. Then we trudged to Prof. Scatterly's class.

"Hey class," he said.

"Hi Professor," we said.

"Hi," he said.

"Today we are learning about the history of people on this island," he said.

"Uhhhhh, Professor when do we learn about the Calio Slablets," I asked.

"Soon," he said. Then the professor showed us a power point.

"A death by a power point is slow and painful," I said.

"Yeah," Victoria said. Then the bell rang.

"Freedom," I said running out the door. Then we went to our break. Drake and I decided to kiss in the hallways. For some reason I was feeling romantic right now but also to piss off Celeste. Then the bell rang again for us to go to 4th period.

"Hi Mrs. Lowe," we said. Instead she was sleeping on her chair.

"She's asleep," I said to the class.

"Party," Charles whispered.

"YEAH," Victoria yelled. Mrs. Lowe didn't even move.

"OK," I said. We put on music. Then we danced and stuff until the bell rang. Then Mrs. Lowe woke up.

"What have I missed," she said.

"Nothing," I said. We walked out the door.

"Aw man, we have Mr. Boring," I said.

"Fudge," Victoria said. Then we walked into his classroom.

"Hi Mr. Boring," I said.

"Hi," he said. I fell asleep once I sat down. Then I had dreams about the man again.

"We will find you," the blue skinned man said.

"Emily Nova," the snake said.

"We will get her," the ghost thing said.

"Yes," the man said. Then I woke up to the bell.

"Ok, dinner time," I said. I had no idea what that was about. Anyways I got some food and ate it slowly. Drake got a lot of food. Victoria got some and Charles got some.

"So," Drake said.

"Yeah," I said nibbling on my hamburger.

"Well who do you think will win the tournament," he said.

"Emily," Victoria said.

"I am not," I said.

"Don't be modest, you are the best in the class," Charles said with his mouth full of corn dog.

"Ok," I said. After I finished eating the bell rang. I went to my dorm. I decided to read my book. After that I out my book down and went to bed. I was tired.

**So another chapter has come. Anyways review as much as you can and OC's could be in here. I just need to approve of them. And anyways Dina the champion will update next!**


	7. The Wedding

The Adventures of Emily Nova: Chapter 7

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating in a **_**long**_** time. Well it wasn't that long but long for me and my supporters.**

**Emily: Oh well its okay.**

**Me: Thanks, but this chapter is about Taylor and Alle's wedding. It also has dumb jokes and burns and many other things you would like**

**Emily: Hooray!**

**Me: Onwards to thy chapter**

**Emily: That does not work at all for you**

**Me: Whatever -_-'**

…_**Drake…**_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of spraying. It was Charles putting on some deodorant. The only problem was that it was Axe and he uses way too much. He stunk up the whole dorm. It smelled pretty bad. I wondered if Axe put serving suggestions on it so people don't overdo it. Victoria is going to be mad!

"Dude that is way too much," I said.

"Nu uh," he said.

"Yeah, it smells horrible," I said.

"No, girls love it," he said.

"You mean girls love to choke and suffocate," I said.

"Never mind," he said. Then I remembered today we had no school due to a special event. I had no idea who or what it was. I will find out soon I guess.

_It's a wedding_ my O-Raptor said. _What, they stop school for a wedding!_ I thought. _Well it is the world's strongest fossil fighter's wedding _he said. _So that's why_ I said. I guess that was going to be cool. Maybe I could see him show off his strongest moves. Then I wondered how Emily was waking up.

…_**Emily…**_

"Wake up," Victoria said shaking me.

"Don't wanna,"I said.

"You have to, we have to get breakfast and go to the wedding," she said. That's woke me up. I went to the bathroom immediately so I could change and get ready. I saw my hair. My light brown hair was a gigantic afro! I started combing it down. It was World War III. Well that's what it felt like. My hair was like impossible! Then I changed my clothes. I wore a nice dress. It was made of velvet and had white lacing. It was pretty. Then someone banged on the door. It was Celeste.

"In a second," I yelled. Then I finished putting on my makeup. I don't put makeup on everyday but when I do it's a special event. Then I walked out.

"About time," Celeste grumbled. She was not a morning person at all. She was sort of like me but I did not want to admit it.

_I hate her_ Shenliu said. _Yep_ Nessie, my Elasmo said. _Everybody that isn't snobby hates her_ I said. _True dat_ my vivosaurs said. Then Victoria and I sat on the bed and turned on the T.V. It wasn't time to go so we killed time. Then Celeste came out. She finished putting her make up on.

"Hey Celeste, did you gain five pounds, because that's a lot of makeup!" I said.

"That's not nice," Celeste said.

"Seriously that's a lot," Victoria said.

"Stop it _now or else I will get my father to arrest you_," she said angrily.

"Cool," I said. Then Victoria and I went out the door. We went to the dining hall. I wondered how Drake and Charles were doing.

…_**Drake…**_

"Hurry up, we are gonna be late," I said.

"Ok," Charles said. We literally ran to the dining hall. We barely ran into Victoria and Emily.

"Ha-ha," Emily laughed.

"Wait, we are not late!" I said.

No, we set your clock to 1 hour later," I said.

"What!" Drake said. He was looking really stupid right now. All I did was laugh. Then we walked to the dining hall. I forgave Emily because her nature was to do pranks. We held hands all the way there.

Soon I saw 3 kids. They were all different ages. One looked like my age another looked younger, and the last one looked really little.

"Lacunae, I told you no," one of the older girls said.

"Ok," the littlest girl said.

"Shiana don't be so rude," the oldest said.

"OK Nila," Shiana said. I laughed because they all got along so well for some reason. They looked connected. Then I got in line for breakfast. There were kids sipping hot cocoa and other kids asleep. Good thing there was no school. Then I got my usual. I got bacon, eggs, pancakes, and many other things.

"Hey can you pose," Emily asked.

"Why," I said.

"Just do it," she said. _Nike_ O-Raptor said. Then I posed.

"I told you he looks like Liam Hensworth," she said. I sighed. People always ask me that. Then we all got our food and sat down. I saw Acilla talking to some girl. She had a black shirt with a skull on it. It almost looked like the BB Brigade Shirts they sell at the mall here.

"I know Luna, it's crazy. Poor Kino and his diet," Acilla said.

"I know," Luna said, "Come is still completely hipster and he always burns his tongue because he drinks his coffee before it's cool."

"I get it because he's a hipster," Acilla said laughing.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be a joke but that's still funny," Luna said laughing. Then we sat down. A man was struggling over a piece of paper. It was pretty stupid because it was an exercise plan. He was chubby. It was Kino from cleaning class.

"Come on Kino, let's do this," he said. Then he got an idea.

"I got it!" he said scaring the whole table. He started jotting down random things. This is what it said:

**Exercise Plan:**

Exercise

(Eggs-are-sides)

To Bacon

_**Bacon!**_

I had to give Kino credit for being classical. It was funny.

"I gotta show Acilla," he said. Then he ran to her table. Then he got deep into his conversation.

Then we went to the courtyard. It was truly beautiful. It made me feel like I was in Hawaii. Well we were on the tropical island of Ribular Island. There was a bunch of people already here.

"My own son is getting married," some woman said who suspiciously looked a lot like Taylor. I tugged at my tie. It felt awkward to be wearing a clip on tie.

…_**Emily…**_

I was excited. I really loved weddings. Drake looked nervous. I had no idea why but I didn't care. Most of the people were Taylor's age or older. But there was one girl that was there. She looked one year older than me. She was talking to Acilla.

"Well this is going to be fun," Acilla said. Then I asked Acilla where the bathroom was. She told me behind the stairs. I went and I almost ran into a girl. I guessed this was Alle. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I mean she had a perfect figure. The wedding dress she had was perfect. She could have been a super model. She was crying on the phone.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"No," she moaned as she hung up.

"Whats wrong," I asked.

"My father doesn't want me to marry Taylor. He can't even come. He hates all fossil fighters for some reason," Alle said.

"Stereotype," I said.

"Pretty much," she said. Then she told me how her father hates Taylor.

"A fossil fighter attacked your dad when he was little," I said.

"Yep, now he hates all of them," Alle said.

"That's retarded. He hasn't even met some of them," I said.

"I know," Alle said.

"Then hand me the phone," I said.

"What," Alle asked.

"I am gonna talk to your dad," I said.

"Ok," she said handing me the phone.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Yes, this is the Stereotype Police, we are calling you because you are being a stereotype to all fossil fighters," I said.

"Alle is this you!" her dad yelled.

"No sir, this is the Stereotype Police," I said.

"Well there is no such thing," he said.

"Yes there is, but you will believe when there is a fine at your doorstep for not letting your daughter marry the man of his dreams," I said.

"How do you know?" he said.

"Because I am here with her," I said.

"I am not letting her marry," he said.

"Then you better come over here before it's too late," I said as Alle got ready. Then I hung up as her dad was saying many words in Spanish. Some were words that the author would put on here but his story is only rated T not M. I think I just broke the fourth wall a little bit. Then I ran out and sat down next to Victoria. Then the procession started. I saw Taylor. He had a very tight tuxedo on. I wondered if that's all he could wear. He looked hot, I guess but that was something you don't want to say at a wedding. Time passed. Then the wedding got to the best point of all.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said. They both kissed and everyone cheered. It was cute. Then we went to the after party. There was dancing and the best food that I have ever tasted. Kino was stuffing himself. What else would you expect from him though?

"This food is amazing," Drake said gobbling it down.

"Yep," I said taking small bites. I saw Alle at another table with Taylor. She was taking small bites out of her cake.

"Just one small b….," she said before gobbling it down. Who could blame her, that's what everyone was doing. Then I heard yelling.

"Stop," someone yelled. It was a short, red faced, fat Mexican man.

"Stop it right now Alle Ramirez," he said.

"Too late, she is Alle Medina," Acilla said.

"I told you _no_," her dad said.

"Well you aren't the boss of me anymore, I am 21 years old," Alle said.

"Well that doesn't matter," he said.

"Well it does because I do not want to marry your favorite soccer player from Brazil," Alle said.

"Well uhh…," her dad said.

"That's right so you cant do anything about it," Alle said.

"Fine then, you could be married," he said angrily.

"1 step ahead of you," Alle said. The party was great and I partied really hard. It was fun and Drake and I kissed. It was fun. That was the best party ever.

**Me: That was an awesome chapter.**

**Emily: It was short though**

**Me: Sorry but I am super busy**

**Emily: Oh well it is still fun**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW NICELY AND PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS OR ELSE THEY WOULD BE **_**EXECUTED ASAP.**_


	8. Home

The Adventures of Emily Nova Chapter 8

**Me: I am getting kind of fast at updating!**

**Emily: Hooray**

**Me: So, are you excited about this chapter?**

**Emily: Yeah!**

**Me: So let's go!**

**Emily: Wait. We need to list the reviews…**

**Me: Ok**

_**Trin: That was so cute!**_

_**GunsandGames: Please put my oc!**_

_**Wintergirl: Good chapter, add my OC**_

_**ILovedogs12: Good chapter :D**_

_**Frostfire05: Awesome chappy!**_

_**Reshirmamluverfusion: It's not rated M! 8I**_

_**FrancistheUnconciousSnivy: AWESOME!**_

**Me: This is going to be a short chapter. It may have a cliffie. (you have been warned). Now let's go on to the chapter…**

…_**Emily…**_

I fell asleep immediately when I got to my dorm. I had the crazy dreams about the blue skinned man. I was seriously wondering who he is.

"Wake up," Victoria said.

"No," I grumbled.

"Why are you this lazy in the mornings," Victoria asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Tell me, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your laziness," Victoria asked.

"8, because when it lies down, it becomes infinite," I grumbled.

"That was a good one," Victoria said laughing.

"I'll wake up," I said. I looked out of the window. It was a view of the stadium.

"Victoria, who is that guy," I asked.

"I don't know," she answered. The guy looked pretty good. He had black hair cut to look like a flat top, wore cargo pants, and had an army shirt, sunglasses, and huge combat boots. He had many scars and I saw a bullet wound in his face.

"Let's go ask if he's Ok," I asked.

"Ok," Victoria said. Both of went out to the stadium.

"Are you okay," I asked. The guy turned around.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"Why," I asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled.

"Jeez, I will," I said. I ran to the seats. I watched him practice. He had very strong looking vivosaurs. He had a Spinax, a Mapo, and a Tryma. He looked really strong. I decided to go down and talk to him.

"I said leave me alone," he said as I approached him.

"I want to battle you," I said. He laughed.

"You would lose," he said.

"I don't care," I said. I sent out my 2 vivosaurs.

"Come on Shenliu and Nessie," I said.

_Ready_ both of them said.

"Let's fight," he said. As we were about to start the intercom turned on.

_Students, we need everybody to be off of the stadium_ it said.

"WTF," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

…_**1 week later…**_

"Good bye guys," I said.

"Bye," my friends said. It was Thanksgiving Break. I was going to see my parents. I walked to the boat dock.

"Emily Nova," the guy asked.

"Yes," I said. It was the guy who took me here the first time.

"Now you're going to go home," he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well let's go," he said.

"Alright," I said getting on.

_**..3 hours later…**_

I knocked on the door. Someone opened it.

"Emily Nova," someone yelled. It was my mom.

"I missed you so much," she said giving me a bear hug. Jake came running down the stairs.

"Emily!" he yelled. After my mom finished, I told them the story.

"You go to the _Caliosteo Islands_," my mom said.

"Yep," I said.

"Awesome," she said.

"I wanna go," Jake said.

"You may go," my mom said.

"Ok," Jake said. My sixteen year old brother looked like a little boy jumping up and down.

"Well I missed you Emily," my mom said.

"I did too," I said.

"Well now Thanksgiving is going to be fun," my mom said.

"Yep," I said. We had dinner. It was a huge turkey and pumpkin pie. It was amazing.

"Thanks mom," I said. I excused myself and went to my room. I was glad to be back. I was truly glad.

**Me: I told you it was a short chapter. I am **_**lazy**_**. Just like Emily I am an 8 out of 10 on laziness. When I lay down I am infinite.**

**Emily: I am sorry WinterGirl, the author typed this in his bed. He was half asleep. He couldn't add your OC's to this chapter.**

**Me: Good night….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Emily: -_-'**


End file.
